


Nichiyoubi no Kareshi (Cold Hands, Warm Heart)

by carrotsuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling in love on public transport, I'm dropping hints like- ive never been to private school, Long Shot, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, No Spoilers, One Shot, Rivals to Lovers, Swearing, Underage Drinking, everyone is blushing please get these boys some antihistamines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsuno/pseuds/carrotsuno
Summary: When Ushijima Wakatoshi agreed to apply for part time work on a Sunday, he could never have imagined what was to come.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 15
Kudos: 154





	Nichiyoubi no Kareshi (Cold Hands, Warm Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AwkwardPotatoChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoChild/gifts).



> This fic is firstly, dedicated to my wonderful secret exchange recipient the Swan Mom of Orange Court, lovely Annie 🦢  
> And secondly to all the boke's of the orange court discord.
> 
> Beta'd by my son [Slime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerodynamite), thank you and all the kudos goes to you for approving my fic <3
> 
> [ 10/1/21 i made a few little edits, but nothing to change the story :* ]

Ushijima sat on the bench outside of the careers council office. Tendou had been called in to speak to one of the councillors.His classmates greeted him as they passed, whilst the October chill spilled up the corridor following students making their way to the dining hall. Ushijima watched the autumn colours dance in the courtyard through the window. His tummy quietly rumbled. 

“Oi!” The shout belonged to Tendou, “I thought I told you not to wait for me Bakatoshi.”

“I wanted to get lunch with you.” That was the main reason Ushijima had waited for his friend, but he also knew Tendou had been stressed for the last few weeks about having to talk about his future with the careers councillor. “How did it go?” he asked, standing up to meet Tendou. 

Tendou sighed. “In all honesty, it wasn’t as bad as I thought. It was pretty informative.” Ushijima held the door open for Tendou. They crossed the courtyard to the dining hall together. “He told me I should think about applying for a part time job.Mostly to get some job experience on my CV, make myself more employable.” Tendou sighed despondently, pushing open the dining hall doors. 

T he hall was nearly empty as many of the students had already finished eating.There was still another 20 minutes left of the break, meaning a few cooked meals remained in the canteen, though the most delicious options had already sold out. 

Ushijima picked the slimy looking mushroom udon which he was certain the same batch had been served up yesterday.Tendou considered the last remaining choices, and opted to take three sweet dessert options instead.

“Maybe I should look into applying to university like everybody else.” Ushijima was a little taken aback.He began trying to trace old conversations in his head, remembering several times when Tendou had stated how he wasn’t interested in moving away, or studying anything ever again.Tendou threw a weak smile at Ushijima’s quizzical expression.

The pair made their way over to a table in the far corner where Shirabu was sitting. He was sat with an empty tray, neatly copying up his class notes.Shirabu winced when Tendou waved over to him, moving his things to make space for the two of them to join.

“Is university something you want to do now?” Ushijima asked as they sat down.

“Nahhh, not really." He shrugged "I am happy to work for my Dad’s company, I just wish it wasn’t happening so soon.”

“What is it your Dad does Tendou-san?” Shirabu asked, sitting back from his notes. His hope of a quiet lunch was now quashed due to the presence of the red headed demon.

“Commercial interior design,” Tendou spoke with a mouthful of pudding. “Dad’s not the owner of the company, but he’s kind of like the big boss of it at this point, so he’s never home.”

Shirabu smirked. “Interior design?You have no sense of style whatsoever.”

Tendou kicked him under the table. “Hey!!! So mean!I have style!” He pouted. “I wouldn’t be on the design team anyway!Probably just contract administration to start with.” 

Ushijima pondered the idea of Tendou sat in an office, wearing an expensive suit, his hair gelled back, liaising with important clients, signing contracts worth more than their school fees combined. “Hmm,” he considered aloud, sipping the vegetable broth in his bowl.“I do not think I would trust you with contracts either.”

Tendou dramatically sobbed into his hands. “Why is everyone bullying me today?”He slid forwards in his chair, resting his chin on the table. “Neither of you are filling me with hope that I’ll be full-time employed come March.I don’t even know where to begin getting a weekend job.” He closed his eyes, sighing. “Hey, Ushi-kun.” Tendou’s face lit up a little.“Maybe it would be good for you to get a part time job too.Even though you’re gonna be a superstar volleyball player, it’ll give you a chance to meet all sorts of people, and help you out with public speaking. And if your volleyball career ever falls through, you can show employees there's more to your high school career than just sports!”

Ushijima reflected on Tendou’s idea. “Maybe it would be helpful to see what it is like to work in the community. Attending a prestigious school does shelter us from the hardships of life; it would be interesting to get out of my comfort zone.” Tendou agreed with Ushijima, and Shirabu rolled his eyes at the two of them.

“I can’t listen to you rich boys gentrify part time work any longer.” He started to gather his things into his bag. “Some of us can’t afford to not work.”

“Aw, Shirabubu, don’t feel so down.” Tendou reached into his pocket and winked, tossing a 100¥ coin to Shirabu as he stood up to leave. “Get yourself a little treat.”

Shirabu stuck his tongue out at Tendou, snatching the coin from the table before Tendou could take it back, and pocketed it for himself. “Have a pleasant afternoon Ushijima-san, see you at practice,” he wished as he left the table.

* * *

Tendou and Ushijima had spent the last week searching through, and applying to part time work in the area. Tendou had so far received the most rejections, with Ushijima landing an interview at a convenience store in the university district. Ushijima sat at the dorm room desktop computer that him and Tendou shared, internet searching for what to expect from a job interview.The room door slid open, and Tendou trudged into the room. He tossed his bag and his coat on the floor behind him, throwing himself face first in Ushijima’s bottom bunk bed. “I’m back,” he spoke into the bed.

“Welcome home. How was the interview?” Ushijima turned in their spinny chair to face him. Tendou rolled onto his side, hugging a pillow to his chest.

“I don’t really know,” he sighed. “She was really nice, the woman who interviewed me. But it’s so hard to judge whether I got the job.” Tendou sat up properly. “We talked about my after graduation plans and she told me that maybe I should look into something more related to administration,” Tendou sat up properly to face Ushijima, “but none of the admin jobs want me and now I don’t know what to doooooooo~” he whined into the pillow. He lifted his head remembering. “Ah shit, sorry I shouldn’t whine, I don’t want to make you nervous.When is your interview?”

Ushijima smiled. “It’s ok, I was already a little restless.” He checked the time. “I’ve got another 15 minutes before I need to leave.”

“Is it for the conbini job?” Tendou asked.

“Yeh,” Ushi nodded. “The one in the university district with the Chinese bakery next door. It’s owned by an old Chinese couple, and they need an extra hand on the weekend.”

Tendou smiled. “Well, Wakatoshi-kun, good luck, and do your best!” he cheered him on. “But I swear,” he pointed at Ushijima, “if you get a job before me I’m never speaking to you again.” Ushijima let out a small laugh. “I mean it!I will never forgive you for how amazing at everything you are.”

* * *

Ushijima caught the bus into town, nerves swirling in his guts. It was different to the nerves he felt before a test, and different still to the nerves he felt before a match. Still, he didn’t mind the feeling; it was exciting to push himself. 

He walked into the small convenience store at the top of the hill in the shopping district; it was quiet inside, there were only 3 other customers present in the store. Ushijima tentatively walked between the aisles looking out for a member of staff.At the end of the wider central aisles, Ushijima spotted the till, there was a small, elderly Chinese lady behind the counter.  She smiled at him as he approached.“Are you here for the job interview?” she asked in a kind voice.Ushijima nodded and the woman called for her husband to come get him.“We need a nice, strong, young boy.” She patted him on the bicep, beaming a smile. “You look like a nice, strong boy.” Ushijima blushed a little, and the man appeared from the back room, asking him to follow.

He introduced himself as Mr Zhou, then showed Ushijima down a set of stairs and through the stockroom area to the manager's office. It was a little dark and dingy in the basement of the store, but the smell of the adjacent bakery ovens contrasted the lack of windows making it feel warm and a pleasant enough place to spend time in. 

“I looked at your CV,” Mr Zhou started, gesturing for Ushijima to take a seat.“You’re an athlete?Impressive.” He smiled up at Ushijima as he nodded in confirmation.“So that means you can lug a 10kg bag of flour no problem?”

Ushijima had not prepared for this interview question. “I’m sure that wouldn’t be a problem, sir.”

“Great news!” Mr Zhou spoke cheerfully before Ushijima could add anything else. He was well into his seventies, and his wife was a little older than him, though the two were both spritely enough to run a full time business. “My wife is getting older, you see, and she needs to start taking a break for her health.She can’t help with the labour intensive things anymore, and I want her to have a day to herself away from the shop, even though she protests to me about it.” he laughed. “She is very stubborn, but I still love her.” 

Mr Zhou held out his hand for a handshake. “So.Are you free to start tomorrow morning? Let’s say, 7am?”

Ushijima felt a little bewildered at how fast the job offer had come; he knew Tendou would be envious. “I’d be delighted to take the job, sir. Thank you for your consideration.” Ushijima put out his hand, and gave a firm handshake.“I shall see you tomorrow morning at 7am.” 

Ushijma arrived back to the dormitory to find Tendou pestering Goshiki in the common room kitchen. 

“Don’t give me that face!”Tendou shouted as Ushijima walked through the doorway.He was trying his best to remain as neutral as possible despite the excitement he felt for setting out to do a task, and succeeding at it.

“Satori-san, I have something to confess,” he sat down with the two at one of the round tables in the kitchen. “I was offered the job straight away.”

“Congratulations Ushijima-senpai!!!” Goshiki congratulated, smiling brightly.

“NOOOOOOO!!” Tendou yelled, slamming his hands onto the table, stopping Goshiki’s celebration in its tracks. 

Ushijima couldn’t help break out a small laugh, “I start tomorrow morning. I’m helping bring in the bakery delivery.”

Tendou sighed. “Congratulations. You are full of good luck.” He patted Ushijima’s head softly. “But I also hate you!Miracle boy Wakatoshi!” he yelled dramatically.

* * *

Ushijima left the dormitory building with a spring in his step.  The morning air fresh and bracing as the sun began to rise above the distant mountain. 

Approaching the bus stop, there was another boy about his age stood waiting.Ushijima stopped in his tracks as he realised the boy staring down into his phone was Oikawa Tooru, _his_ _archnemesis_.  Well, in Ushijima’s opinion, Oikawa wasn’t all bad.He was confusing, which was his worst quality.It was Oikawa that had an issue with Ushijima for some reason unbeknownst to himself, Ushijima just played along with it. 

Today, Oikawa was wearing his glasses, as well as a black denim jacket, gym shorts exposing his knee brace, and his gym bag over one arm. Not the most weather appropriate attire in Ushijima’s opinion, but it was meant to warm up later in the day. Oikawa laughed at something on his phone.His breath swirled patterns in the air, his cheeks already red from the cold.Ushijima hid behind his scarf as he reached the bus stop, wondering where Oikawa Tooru was headed on a Sunday morning.Maybe the gym? But there were no gyms on this bus route.Why was he this far out from Seijou?Ushijima’s eyebrows knitted together deep in thought.He was lucky that Oikawa was too preoccupied texting to pay attention, Ushijima was unintentionally staring him down.

The bus Ushijima needed pulled up to the stop. Oikawa got on as well.Ushijima felt a rush of panic that he’d have to speak to him; he was not ready for Oikawa’s unfriendly vibes to spoil his morning. To his relief Oikawa took a seat at the very back of the bus, meaning Ushijima could sit at the front.He couldn't stop wondering whether Oikawa had spotted him, and had chosen to ignore him.

The following week, the mornings had become continuously colder, winter had started to settle in. The leaves had almost all fallen as November loomed on the horizon.

This Sunday, Ushijima found himself alone at the bus stop. 

No Oikawa Tooru.

Last week must have just been a coincidence, he thought.Ushijima would still love to know where it was Oikawa had been going. 

His thoughts were interrupted with the sight, and sound, of Oikawa Tooru jogging around the corner, down the street towards the bus stop.Ushijima spotted the bus at the top of the hill. Oikawa ran, looking over his shoulder at the bus he was chasing, expertly carrying a Starbucks cup and not spilling a single drop in his panicked state.Today he wasn’t wearing his glasses, and was wearing a black mid length overcoat style coat rather than a light jacket, with his gym bag sat over both shoulders.

Ushijima stalled whilst paying the driver, fiddling about finding change in his coin purse. It gave Oikawa enough time to catch the bus. Ushijima took a seat at the front again. He watched Oikawa pay the bus driver in a whirlwind, and hurried to sit at the back of the bus like last time.In the chaos of it all, Ushijima didn’t think he’d been spotted yet again.

* * *

It was now officially November, and Ushijima’s Sunday morning had fallen into a routine pattern. Every morning he arrived early to the bus stop.Oikawa would arrive just in time to catch the bus, always with a coffee cup in hand. Ushijima knew Oikawa must have noticed him, but at this point was actively avoiding him.If anything, his lack of eye contact was frustrating.Ushijima was desperate to say good morning to him out of politeness. But at the same time, he wasn’t really bothered about having to talk to Oikawa Tooru, if Oikawa Tooru himself couldn’t be bothered to speak to him either.

That night, Ushijima and Tendou were sat in their dorm room together. Lights out had been half an hour ago, but the light from their computer screen illuminated the room enough to see. Tendou was laid on his back rolling around on the floor, talking about his current late night worries, as Ushijima pondered at the desk. 

“Heyyyyy, Wakatoshi are you even listening?” Tendou whined, nudging at Ushijima’s ankles with his feet.

“Of course I am,” Ushijima didn’t take his eyes off his notes. “I think the best thing you can do is apologise to Goshiki for griefing his Minecraft world.”

Tendou kicked the bottom of Ushijima’s chair, pushing it away from the desk. “You weren’t listening!” Tendou sat up frustrated, “I already apologised for that! It wasn’t me!!!!! A creeper blew up his house, I shouldn’t have to apologise,” he spoke exasperatedly. Ushijima scooted his chair back to the desk.He stared at the computer screen rubbing his forehead; he had become visibly stressed. 

“Wooaahh.” Tendou awed peeking over Ushijima’s shoulder. “Wakatoshi-kun, I’ve never seen you with this many tabs open, even when you’re researching opponents!” Tendou commented, taking in the pile of paper, and 24 tabs open on the web browser. “Are you ok?” He spoke softly, placing his hand on Ushijima’s shoulders.

Ushijima exhaled, “I think I need to go to sleep soon. But my head cannot let this go.” He looked up at Tendou with a weak smile. “Oikawa Tooru is late to my bus stop every Sunday morning, and he always has a Starbucks…” 

“Okay?” Tendou sat on the end of the desk, shuffling through Ushijima’s lists and maps.

“There is no Starbucks in our district!” Ushijima opened the maps tab that marked the local Starbucks coffee shops. “Where is he getting this coffee from?” He turned the computer screen to face Tendou.“The closest is one inside the train station near Seijou school, but I do not think Oikawa lives near this station. To my knowledge he lives in a big house near the park.” Ushijima moved the map across, tapping the screen at where he catches the bus to the university district. “So why is he at my bus stop?” He hands the bus timetable and route map to Tendou.“Where could he be going? The 32 goes through the university district, and on to the next village. It’s the wrong side of the mountain for the children’s volleyball clubs, so he’s not volunteering there.” Ushijima sat back in his chair, his eyes exhausted from the screen's glare. Maybe he should get his eyes tested. “That’s another thing, the first morning he was wearing glasses.Every weekend that I have seen him with a coffee he hasn’t worn his glasses.”Ushijima yawned.“I wish Oikawa Tooru didn’t burden my thoughts as often as he does.”

Tendou looked over Ushijima’s notes, and hummed to himself. “Have you considered he gets the train to our district?”Tendou took the computer mouse from Ushijima.

Ushijima’s brain was too tired to think anymore.

“How he gets to the station at Seijou, I don’t know.” Tendou began, zooming out of the map. “But, what if he gets a coffee there and catches the train to our station.You said he always arrives from the main street, so it would make sense if he had come from there. He always arrives late when he has a Starbucks, so maybe he gets a later train leaving him just enough time to make it for the bus you take.”

Ushijima felt all the pieces of his puzzle click together. “Tendou, you are truly a genius,” he tried to hide his excitement in a hushed voice.“I can sleep with a clear mind tonight.”

Tendou laughed at Ushijima’s peaceful expression. “But you know,” he helped Ushijima tidy up the desk. “The only way you’re gonna find out where he’s going is if you ask him directly.”

Ushijima stared at Tendou horrified. “I can’t do that,” he shook his head “I’m terrible at light conversation. I can’t even wish him a good morning.”

* * *

Sunday rolled around quickly again. Ushijima found himself at the bus stop with two old ladies talking amongst themselves, they were headed to the market. He greeted them good morning.

This morning was frosty, the pavements dusted with an icy sheen.The morning sky was clear of clouds, making it colder than usual. Ushijima was thankful for his winter coat.Oikawa Tooru was nowhere in sight, however.

Ushijima checked his watch, as the bus started its descent down the hill towards them. It was a few minutes early, but maybe Oikawa wasn’t coming today.

As the bus pulled up, Ushijima let the women get on first.He turned his head towards the main street, and there he was. Oikawa Tooru; late as usual, running with a coffee cup in hand.

“Excuse me,” Ushijima spoke to the bus driver, one foot inside the bus. “Is it ok to wait for my friend?” 

The bus driver grumbled, uninterested. “Sure.”

Ushijima beckoned with his hand to Oikawa to hurry. Oikawa rolled his eyes, and slipped on an ice patch.He regained his balance without falling, but hissed as he’d spilled hot coffee over his hand. Ushijima thanked the bus driver for waiting. The driver didn’t bother to reply.

Oikawa hopped on the bus after him, trying to catch his breath to ask for a return ticket. “Thanks for holding the bus, Ushi-san,” Oikawa breathed out.

There was an awkward silent exchange between the two of them as the bus set off. They ended up sat next to each other; Oikawa sat in the window seat, putting his head back on the seat closing his eyes. He was not in the mood to talk. 

Ushijima noticed that he was wearing his glasses again today.He became immediately intrigued, but burdened by conversational anxiety. 

“S’cold this morning,” Oikawa's teeth chattered. 

Ushijima hummed back a response. 

Ushijima noticed Oikawa’s wind chapped hands, wrapped around his coffee cup for warmth. His knuckles were white from the cold, and his skin looked dry and cracked, with a small red burn forming from where he’d spilled his drink earlier. Ushijima frowned, did he not own gloves?It seemed so out of character for someone who seemed to care so much about their appearance that they would let their hands be exposed to the elements in this way. 

Ushijima was transfixed by Oikawa.

Oikawa wore an expensive coat, an expensive pair of shoes, and his glasses were designer.Why would he forego a chance to accessorise weather appropriately?

Oikawa peeked at Ushijima’s intense gaze through his half closed lids. “So…” he croaked out, sleepily breaking the silence. “What are you always doing on this bus at 7am on a Sunday morning?” 

Ushijima felt his heart in his mouth; this was the question he’d wanted to ask Oikawa for over a month now. “I have a weekend job at a conbini in the university district,” he answered.

Oikawa huffed a laugh under his breath, before taking a sip of his coffee. “Wouldn’t think an elite schoolboy like you would need some extra cash.How noble.” he added flippantly.

Ushijima took no notice at his jibe, and replied, “the idea of part time work is more for experience to add to my CV in the future than it is for the money.” 

Oikawa nodded in understanding, drinking his coffee again.

“Are you, on your way to your part time job?” Ushijima asked carefully. He didn’t want to come across like he was prying into Oikawa’s business, but at the same time he _needed_ to know.

Oikawa snorted a laugh, dripping coffee over his chin. “Ha, I don’t have time to work.” He wiped the coffee away with his handkerchief. “I _wish_ I got paid for volleyball.If you must know, I train with the university team.”

Ushijima felt the skies clear, the sun shining down on his face, angels singing hallelujah, for his question had finally been answered. The great burden that was Oikawa Tooru’s whereabouts had finally been lifted from his shoulders.He never had to concern himself with this boy ever again. 

“I see,” he replied, his face as neutral as possible, despite the joy that surged inside him. 

The university team sometimes practiced with Shiratorizawa.Ushijima began to think about the team dynamic, and how Oikawa’s skills would match them perfectly well. “Hm, yes,” he considered aloud.“I know the team.They practice with us often.I can see that,” he continued nodding to himself.“I think you would be a good match for them, you will be able to pick out their strengths and keep them on their toes.” 

Oikawa had a soft smile plastered all over his face as he drank his coffee. “I guess I’ll take that as a compliment then.”

“Wait,” Ushijima realised. “Are you aware there is a bus directly to the university sports village that goes from the station?”

Oikawa rolled his eyes heavily. “Are you aware, know it all, that it only runs every 45 minutes on a Sunday?” he snapped. “I can choose to be an hour early, or an hour late.Or, on time if I get this bus to the library, and walk through the campus.”

Ushijima followed the bus route in his mind. Everything fit into place.“I see.”Ushijima glanced out of the window, noticing that he was near his stop. “Ah, send my regards to the team, and Coach Itou.”He pressed the bell as the bus swung into the shopping district. “It’s been nice talking to you Oikawa-san.”He stood up to leave the bus.

Oikawa waved him off. “See you later, Ushiwaka.”

Ushijima waved back at the bus as it set off. He smiled into the icy sunrise.

Today was going to be a good day. 

* * *

Ushijima was greeted by Mr Zhou at the delivery entrance of the bakery. 

“Good morning.” Ushijima bowed before helping to lug in the day’s flour delivery.

“Ushijima-kun, is it possible to work next Saturday instead of Sunday? We have family visiting and we’ve decided to close the store for the day.” 

Ushijima thought over his timetable in his head; he could no doubt complete his assignment on Sunday instead of Saturday. He would have to forego the Saturday afternoon club practice. “I will have to check my plans, but I think that should be ok.”

“Great news,” Mr Zhou smiled. “When you’re done with the bakery delivery, could you sort through today’s magazine delivery, then give the shelves a wipe clean. Don’t worry about getting it all clean today, you can complete that next week.” Ushijima nodded, and Mr Zhou left him to it.

Once the bakery delivery had been put away, Ushijima started to take stock of the magazines. The pile of boxes that arrived that morning was more than usual as the monthly magazines had come in. Monthly magazines in Chinese, monthly Japanese women's magazines, monthly comics, and in amongst the monthly sports, one about volleyball. It caught Ushijima’s eye as this magazine had approached him several weeks ago to do an interview.They were interested in interviewing some of the powerhouse sports schools in the Sendai area. He’d turned the interview down, as he didn’t really want to get involved with the media.Besides, he’d spent too long overthinking if it might affect his chances of landing sports scholarships if they twisted his words in a bad way.  Ushijima flicked through the pages, and swore he spotted Oikawa Tooru’s name.He swiftly turned back the pages, and was presented by a single page spread about Oikawa Tooru in that same interview section he’d turned down.Ushijima kept a copy to one side to read it later when he was finished his tasks.

The afternoon soon came, and after his break Ushijima started on cleaning the shelving racks. It involved removing stock, cleaning the shelf, and putting everything back in its place once it was dry. Luckily, it had been a quiet day, meaning he didn’t have to disturb too many customers.

Ushijima heard the store door bell ring. “Irasshaimase~” Ushijima automatically called out, arm deep cleaning the back of a bottom shelf.Ushijima heard the footsteps of one individual making their way around the aisles.

“Oh?” a confused voice floated round the corner. “Ushijima-san?”Ushijima looked up to see Iwaizumi Hajime from Seijou stood in the centre of the aisle gawking down at him.

“Iwaizumi-san?” Ushijima replied, as he sat up placing his cleaning cloth back in the bucket.

“Wow, do you work here?” Iwaizumi questioned, awkwardly shuffling from one foot to the other at the sight of the great Ushijima-sama, in a pink floral cleaning apron on his hands and knees wiping down a shelving unit.

“Um, yes. About a month now.” he replied, a little embarrassed. He stood up.

“That’s really cool,” Iwaizumi smiled. “Please don’t judge my poor nutritional choices, I’m having a cheat day,” his face reddening a little. Iwaizumi had chosen not to pick up a basket on his way in, consequently he was cuddling several packets of instant noodles, a pint of milk, and a 4 pack of egg tarts.

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Ushijima reassured him. “They let me take home the expired breads and pastries. I’ve put on 2 kilos since I started here,” he added sadly. “I need to stop eating bread.”

Iwaizumi laughed, a little less awkwardly now. “I’ll let you get on with your job Ushijima-san,” he smiled, continuing down the aisle.

As Iwaizumi came to pay, Ushijima mentioned to him that the new volleyball monthly had been delivered, and that whilst he’d scanned through the pages he’d come across Oikawa. Iwaizumi threw his head back into a loud laugh.“Don’t tell me they published his Instagram plug?”Iwaizumi left his shopping with Ushijima and made a beeline for the magazine shelves.

Ushijima pulled his own copy out from under the till. “He’s on page 107.”

Iwaizumi turned to the page, and let another loud laugh out. “Have you seen this idiot!” he exclaimed, turning the page to Ushijima as he walked back to the till.

Ushijima shook his head. “I haven’t had a chance to read the interview yet.”

“He is the biggest idiot I’ve ever met.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes quickly reading it. “‘ _It’s not always so easy to juggle being an athlete, and a high school senior with 5,000 followers on Instagram’_ ” Iwaizumi impersonates Oikawa’s voice in a whiny tone. “This idiot doesn’t even have 5k yet!” Iwaizumi shook his head in disbelief. “It’s still just under, but he was planning he’d get more followers from this stupid plug.” He scoffed.“I can’t believe I’m gonna have to spend money on this just to tease the hell out of him.” Iwaizumi checked his wallet to see if he had enough cash for his groceries as well as the magazine.“Have you been on his insta page?” Ushijima shook his head, ringing the magazine through the till.“Half of the pictures he posts I have to take for him.”Iwaizumi admitted shamefully. “ _Iwa~chaaaan I look cute take a picture of me_ ” he mocks again. “But it’s never just one picture, oh no. I’m telling you I have part share in that 4k. What an idiot.I can’t believe I’m his friend sometimes,” he rolled his eyes again, laughing under his breath fondly.

Ushijima passed him across the bag of groceries. “Thank you for shopping with us today.”

Iwaizumi smiled again. “Thanks Ushijima-san, you really gave me a laugh today when I needed it. Have a good one yourself.” he waved, leaving the store.Ushijima looked over at the images of Oikawa Tooru in the magazine. He was more interested than he should be about finishing his shift just so he could check Oikawa’s Instagram page.

* * *

That night in bed, Ushijima sighed in frustration as he dropped his phone on his chest. He’d dread to imagine just how much time he’d spent looking through Oikawa’s Instagram account since leaving work. There were over 600 posts, and Ushijima had viewed every single one of them… Multiple times… He smoothed out his wrinkled forehead hoping that he hadn’t given himself permanent 11’s between his eyebrows.

Tendou’s face appeared, upside down, from the top of the bunk bed. He hung off the edge like a bat, wiggling his eyebrows at Ushijima.“What’s up Wakatoshi-kun? Your boy crush causing you sleepless nights? We’ve all been there.” He winked cheekily.

Ushijima sighed, he was still too annoyed with himself for spending so much time investing himself in Oikawa Tooru’s business lately to humour a laugh at Tendou. “He’s not my boy crush, but yes.He’s causing me troubles again.”

Tendou smirked as he backflipped off the top bunk, sliding into Ushijima’s bed with him. He got himself nice and comfy in the warmth of Ushijima’s duvet.“So,” he looked up at him, wide eyed and ready for gossip like a teenage girl at a sleepover. “What’s he done this time?” 

For a moment, Ushijima considered keeping his burden to himself. But he knew how insatiable Tendou got sometimes when he knew someone had a secret. “Satori-san, have you ever visited Oikawa-san’s Instagram page?” Tendou shook his head, and Ushijima handed him his phone. “Do _not_ ,” he stressed, “like anything.” 

“I would never.” Tendou shined a devious grin as he began to take in Oikawa’s profile. After a few scrolls, Tendou blushed deep red, “Ushijima-kun.” He gulped, turning the phone to face Ushijima. It was one of many images of Oikawa topless.“I don’t know about you, but I think _I’ve_ got a boy crush on Oikawa Tooru.” Ushijima closed his eyes and let out a long sigh, deeply ignoring the heartbeat between his legs.

Ushijima watched as Tendou kept clicking on images to look at them better, stressed beyond belief that Tendou would double tap by accident.

“Oh no,” Tendou huffed out, passing Ushijima’s phone back to him. “He’s actually beautiful, take it away from me.” Tendou smushed his head in shame into Ushijima’s pillow.

He’d left open a candid of Oikawa from the summer, where he was laughing, sat on a picnic blanket whilst the sun was setting around him. The whole image was bathed in golden tones, the warmth radiated through the phone into Ushijima’s body.Ushijima considered deleting the app immediately off his phone, but opted to turn the entire phone off instead.

“There is just something I can’t understand about him,” Ushijima began, staring up at the bed above him. He could not bring himself to make eye contact with Tendou. “He takes all this pride in his appearance for his online image, yet he goes about in these terrible winter mornings without gloves, or even a scarf!” Ushijima waved his arms about in frustration. “He’s an athlete, he should take care of his health. He could easily catch a cold, or worse break the skin open on his chapped hands making it painful to play.” 

“Maybe he’s a masochist,” Tendou laughed to himself.

Ushijima threw him the neutral face of displeasure. “I just want to give him a pair of gloves, and maybe a scarf. Maybe I should ask someone from my class, he’d accept a gift from a girl. But then again, I don’t want to implicate anyone else.” 

Tendou hummed, “I don’t think he’s the type of guy to wear gifts. Maybe gloves don’t fit his aesthetic.” Tendou yawned.

Ushijima huffed, turning his phone back on and loading up Instagram. He scrolled to a recent image of Oikawa taken at an art exhibition, it was a selfie showing his whole outfit from the reflection of a mirrored sculpture. He was wearing his expensive longline black wool coat that he had started to wear in the winter.“Do you see this,” Ushijima shoved his phone in Tendou’s face. “Wouldn’t this outfit, maybe with a nice simple monochrome scarf, and some matching nice soft leather gloves-” Tendou laughed, interrupting Ushijima’s lament. 

“You should be a stylist Wakatoshi-kun.”

“Wouldn’t that add to his aesthetic?” He asked not fully understanding the meaning of aesthetic, but using the word anyway.

Tendou chuckled. “Heck yeh, it’d make him 10 times hotter, body temperature wise, and in attractiveness.” 

“Exactly!” He blurted, thankful that Tendou was on the same page. “I’ve never met someone who confuses me more than Oikawa Tooru.” He flopped his phone back on his belly. “I don’t think I will ever understand him.” 

“Why is it that you two don’t get on, anyway?” Tendou asked, cuddling himself into Ushijima’s side. 

Ushijima hummed, trying to think. He’d truly never given it a lot of question. He didn’t feel any hatred, or any like, for that matter, towards Oikawa or any teams he’d ever played for. Ushijima had just accepted they were rivals when they had first met at a middle school match.

“Hmm, I think he holds a grudge against me because I told him he’d never be on the winning team if he turned down his place at Shiratorizawa.” Ushijima closed his eyes, the weight of Tendou was making him feel finally sleepy. “I didn’t mean to upset him.I don’t want to be his friend but it sure would be easier to give him a gift if we were.” 

“You’re just gonna have to break into Seijou and plant it in his locker,” Tendou mumbled and laughed gently, imagining Ushijima skulking around the school after hours with a crowbar.

“I can’t do that.” Ushijima shook his head,

“Then you’re just gonna have to find the balls to talk to him face to face,” Tendou yawned again, reaching to put Ushijima’s phone back on charge for him, before settling back down.

“I can’t do that either!” Ushijima spoke abruptly. The only solution was to forget about this, and hope that in his sleep he would forget all about Oikawa Tooru, and his beautiful neglected hands.

* * *

The next weekend came around soon enough, and Ushijima had rescheduled his study timetable to work around Saturday.Coach Washio hadn’t been impressed with Ushijima missing a practice to work at a convenience store. It didn’t help the fact he would be missing next weekend for the all Japan under 19s monthly meet.Ushijima ended up staying later at evening practice during the week to make up for the training session time he would lose. 

Oikawa Tooru had passed through Ushijima’s mind a little more often than he had liked. There was just something about jump serve practice that made it impossible not to think of him. At least during the next two weeks he was guaranteed not to bump into Oikawa, maybe his desire to buy him some winter gloves would fade from his thoughts, he hoped.

Nonetheless, that didn’t stop Ushijima waking up earlier than he should have on Saturday. This meant he had enough time to go shopping before his shift.Ushijima stood in the en suite bathroom in his and Tendou’s room, about to wash his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror above the sink.“Okay, fine.” He spoke in a whisper to his reflection.“I’ll buy him the gloves in exchange that you,” he pointed to his reflection’s head, “stop thinking about him.” He let out a big sigh, closing his eyes, in the hopes some yogic breathing would reset himself back to his neutral calm state.

He entered the communal kitchen with a renewed sense of positivity to the day, finding Shirabu adding coffee to the coffee machine. “Ah,” Shirabu looked up checking who had entered the room.“Good morning Ushijima-san.” His voice was still a little groggy from just waking up.

Ushijima nodded, “Good morning Shirabu-san.” Ushijima was never usually in the dormitory at this time. He liked to start the day with a run, and chose to have breakfast at the school dining hall.

“Would you like some coffee as well, Ushijima-san?” Shirabu offered, filling the water tank of the machine.

“Yes, thank you, that would be lovely.” He smiled back at his kouhai. Ushijima started to gather the necessary things to make an omelette.There weren’t many ingredients in their shared kitchen fridge, but there were eggs, mushrooms, and spring onions.

Shirabu sat at the table and waited for the coffee to brew as Ushijima cooked. “Ushijima-san, I didn’t think you were at work this early today?” He yawned.

“Oh, no I’m not.” He turned to Shirabu. “But I need to head out early before I start my shift.” 

Shirabu smiled, leaning his head in his hands. “Ah, to buy your gift for Oikawa-san?” 

Hearing those words, Ushijima forgot how to breathe. His egg mixture splashed into the hob whilst he poured it haphazardly into the omelette pan. 

“How,” he stuttered, “how did you know?” He stared at the eggy mess he'd created, his face burning with embarrassment.

Shirabu let out a small laugh as the coffee machine beeped. “Tendou has a very loud mouth.”

Ushijima had made the worst omelette of his life. A scrambled mess, similar to his brain whilst it was consumed with thoughts of Oikawa Tooru.

“But I think it’s nice,” Shirabu continued, gathering 3 mugs from the cupboard over the sink. “It’s a kind gesture, even if he is an insufferable human being.” 

Ushijima, once again, closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. This whole Oikawa business was becoming embarrassing, and the fact the whole team knew now made it even more so.

“Hey, Ushijima-san,” Shirabu distracted him. “Have you ever see how Goshiki takes his coffee?” 

Ushijima shook his head as he went to sit at the table with his sad broken omelette.

Shirabu smirked as he grabbed the sugar pot. He mimed for Ushijima to watch, performing the movements like a magic trick. He dumped 3 heaped teaspoons of brown sugar into the bottom of the cup.

Ushijima winced. “No wonder he complains about having sensitive teeth.”

“Oh, it gets worse.” Shirabu raised his eyebrows. He filled the cup a third of the way with coffee, dissolving the mixture together as best as he could. Shirabu then moved over to the fridge, showing off the full fat milk, and filled the remainder of the cup with it. Shirabu pulled a face. “He disgusts me.” He pretended to spit in Goshiki’s drink, before putting the milk back and handing Ushijima his own black coffee. Ushijima thanked him.Shirabu was somewhat of a coffee snob, and Ushijima had to admit that his preferred dark roast was much better than the light roast they served in the school cafeteria. Shirabu picked up Goshiki’s coffee. “Never say I don’t do anything nice for him,” he spoke as he went out to their room. 

Ushijima heard Shirabu’s voice from across the corridor, as he woke Goshiki. “Rise and shine, bowlcut, here’s your stupid coffee.” 

* * *

The shopping district had only just started to wake as Ushijima made his way through the town, and paced up and down the street before gathering the courage to enter a seemingly deserted accessories shop. Shirabu had recommended it to him as it was inexpensive, and his favourite beanie hat which his mum had bought him was also from that brand.

Ushijima put his game face on, finally entering the shop. As he dawdled around the shop he completely forgot what it was he was doing.Ushijima stared into at a rack of sparkly hair barrettes, mesmerised. The whole week he’d not had Oikawa Tooru off his mind, and now when he needed to be in his thoughts, Ushijima had forgotten every idea he’d had about what Oikawa might like. 

“Good morning,” a shop assistant chirped. “Would you like any assistance today?” she asked with a beaming smile. She was small, with long dark hair, and overall very cute.Ushijima did not know how to talk to girls. 

“Oh uh huh, umm,” he stuttered, gathering himself.

She giggled, covering her mouth, “anything in particular you were looking for today?” Her retail smile never cracked, it was impressive, and terrifying.

Ushijima cleared his throat and immediately withdrew eye contact. “I have come to look for a scarf and glove set.” He tried to smile back to her, but from the way she giggled inwardly, he knew his contorted expression looked more of a grimace.

“Well,” she began to walk towards the front of the shop. “We have many sets in our lovely new winter range.” She stopped at the display in the women’s section, and showed off a pretty frosty blue coloured scarf.

Ushijima nodded along, pretending to be interested in her sales pitch of their current offers. He looked up, scanning around the shop, and spotted the men’s items on the back wall.The shop itself was long and narrow, and his heart sank knowing he would have to do a walk of shame to the back corner to find what he was really there for.

“Well, I’ll let you look yourself.” She continued to beam. “If there’s anything I can help you with, don’t hesitate to find me!” She left Ushijima alone at the women’s stand.

He stood there, rigid and unknowing of what to do for a few moments. He gave himself a pep talk in his mind.The girl had never met him before, and they’d never meet again; it didn’t matter if she knew he was buying a gift for another boy. There was nothing weird about buying your rival a pair of gloves. 

Game face back on.

Ushijima strode to the back of the store, for all she knew he was buying the gift for himself. The display stand in the men’s section was laid out similar to the women’s with its new line of winter accessories. Ushijima picked up a pair of soft brushed leather gloves.They were part of the classic collection, and luckily it was in his budget. The set also included a simple black scarf, with a small logo label on one end.The scarf was very soft and warm, perfect.

Ushijima gulped nervously as he held the gloves in his hand. It was very obvious that these gloves were not for him.Even though the material should stretch over time, the style of them were made for more slender hands.His wide hands would not fit into this small size, they looked completely out of place. Ushijima hid into his own scarf, his cheeks flushed for the second time that day.This gift was never intended to be romantic; he wished that everyone would stop making it seem so intimate.Ushijima wanted to tear his hair out, his stomach in knots. He’d never felt this way before, ever.He decided to stop overthinking it, and just buy the classic set and get out of the shop.

The cashier greeted him warmly, a different girl wearing glasses. As she rang the items through the till she spoke cheerfully, “Thank you for your purchase today, would you like your item gift wrapped for an extra 100¥?”

Ushijima nodded without thinking about it. Instantly regretting his decision as she laid out sheets of black tissue paper, spritzing them with some rose scented perfume before she began to wrap them. For the first time in his life, he finally understood the expression of wanting the ground to swallow him whole.His whole life, Ushijima had prided himself on his calm composure, and logical mind. Why was it Oikawa Tooru made him feel so self conscious? 

He thanked the cashier as his money tumbled onto the counter in his embarrassment. She barely paid attention to him, counting the exact money into the till.Ushijima took the small gift box and clutched it tightly under his arm. He just wanted to leave the shop as quickly as he could to ignore his fluttering stomach.

* * *

When Ushijima entered the conbini, he was pleasantly relieved with how busy it was. Mrs Zhou waved at him, delighted to see him when he entered through the front door.He still had most of the shelving racks to clean, which he’d not finished off last week, so he was glad to not be the only member of staff. He hoped his little jobs would keep his mind busy enough not to dwell on this morning’s embarrassment. 

At around 5 o’clock, Mrs Zhou went into the back to make tea for them both. Ushijima was half way through cleaning down the alcohol shelves towards the back of the store, when he heard the doorbell ding. 

Before he had chance to greet the customers he heard their voices. It was a male and a female voice.There was something about the male’s laugh that made his heart stop. He turned his head towards the bakery display case. Ushijima suddenly felt nauseous, the male voice belonged to none other than Oikawa Tooru. He was dressed nice, well groomed with his wavy hair set in perfect curls.He was with a girl, very petite, and very cute.She had her arm linked around his. The two of them looked picture perfect together.She excitedly talked about the pastries she ate whilst in China on one of her Father’s business trip, and how much she wanted Oikawa to try her favourites.

Oikawa instantly froze as he met eye contact with Ushijima. Both of them paralysed with the sight of each other, caught like deer in the headlights, unable to look away. Oikawa’s smile disappeared, the heat in his cheeks visibly rising.

“I don’t want anything from here.” Oikawa’s voice was low, sharp, lacking in its usual harmonious quality. “Can’t we just go to a café?” He untangled his arm from hers and started to walk away.

She caught his hand, furious. “What is with you lately, Tooru?” He couldn’t look up to meet her dejected expression. His blush increased, spreading down his neck.“Look at me!” She tugged on his hand, and he pulled away.

“I just want to leave, okay.” Oikawa glanced towards Ushijima as he took off for the front door. Ushijima hurriedly started to clean again.

“No,” she spat out stubbornly. “Tooru, we never do anything I want. I want to look around this store.” The girl followed Oikawa’s unconscious glance toward Ushijima. She threw a confused glare at him.Ushijima jolted to hide behind the staff-only door, his heart beating out of his chest. He continued to peek through the one way mirror in the door. 

“What?” she shouted, it was obvious she was at the end of her tether. “You are unbelievable,” she shook her head incredulously.Ushijima could only see her, Oikawa was out of view. “Tooru, you act like you’re embarrassed to be with me or something.I’m sick of it!We’re meant to be in a relationship!” Her voice cracked. “I don’t care if I’m being too loud!”The store bell rang, Oikawa had left the store.She stormed out after him, the slam of the door shook the whole store.

It took Ushijima a minute before he made his way back out to the sales floor. It was so strange to see Oikawa in a real life situation.The image of Oikawa’s deep blushing face burnt into his retinas. Ushijima’s stomach flipped again, the acknowledgement of the gift box hidden in his bag made him queasy.

Ushijima slumped next to his cleaning bucket in a squat on the floor, trying to gather himself before the next customer entered. He closed his eyes.Though he’d never admit it to himself, the idea of Oikawa Tooru having a girlfriend kind of made him want to cry.

* * *

Ushijima was thankful to get home after his long day, the warmth of the dormitory was comforting. 

Making his way to the kitchen, he walked past the room which Shirabu and Goshiki shared.Their door was open, Shirabu was sat at their desk using the computer to do homework. Ushijima knocked on the door, and waved.

“Good evening, Ushijima-senpai!” Goshiki’s face lit up when he noticed Ushijima in the doorway. Goshiki was laid on the floor, his text books surrounded him.

“Good evening, Ushijima-san.” Shirabu replied too. “How was your day at work?”

Ushijima smiled weakly. “It was okay.” He foraged in the bottom of the plastic bag full of discounted sweets he was carrying, and pulled out a melon pan. “There was only one left today, so you’ll have to share.” He passed the bread to Shirabu, and Goshiki jumped up from the floor. 

“Noooooo!” Goshiki whined.

“Not a chance.” Shirabu laughed deviously. Goshiki tried to wrestle the bread from Shirabu’s hands, but it was too late. Shirabu had used Tendou tactics, licking the back of the bread claiming it as his own. It made Ushijima chuckle, as he left the two of them squabbling.

Ushijima already knew where to find Tendou. There was an expectation that when Ushijima arrived home, he arrived home with cakes. 

Tendou was joined today at the kitchen table by Semi, and Leon.“Welcome hoooommeeee, Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou flashed a sly smile at Ushijima. 

“You’re worse than vultures.” Ushijima tipped the bags contents onto the table, each of them scrapping to find the best pastries. Ushijima himself went to the fridge to find some leftover rice to fry, passing on the sweets.

Tendou laughed at his comment whilst stuffing a cream horn into his mouth.

“Satori-kun,” Semi picked at a slightly stale red bean pastry. “For someone with an apparently small appetite, you sure do eat a lot of cakes.”

“SemiSemi,” Tendou patted Semi on the back. “One does simply not turn down free food.”Tendou reached over the table for another cream cake.

Meanwhile, the frying pan had heated enough for Ushijima to add his food. He smiled at the smell of the rice cooking, it consoled his aching head.Nevertheless, as Ushijima began to enjoy the satisfying crackling sounds from his rice, Tendou had to spoil the calming moment.

“Hey hey, Ushi-kun. Did you buy your boyfriend his gift yet?” Ushijima’s stomach churned again. He exhaled deeply, praying to Buddha for inner strength, and also maybe some antacids.

“I don’t have any romantic interest in Oikawa Tooru,” he stirred his rice sadly. Tendou sniggered.“But yes,” he reluctantly turned to face the three of them.“I did.”

“You have to admit though, Wakatoshi-san,” Semi spoke up, “buying someone something to keep them warm is a little bit romantic.”

“I’m not being romantic,” Ushijima stressed. Tendou and Semi wiggled their eyebrows.“I’m not.” Tendou continued to smile at him irritatingly. “I would buy anyone a scarf.I bought Leon a scarf for his birthday.”

Leon nervously gestured, crossing his hands “No, no, no. Time out please, I’m not getting involved.”Semi and Tendou laughed aloud. “But, I do think you should stop teasing Ushijima-kun.”

“Aww,” Tendou whined, “we’re just having fun.” Ushijima tipped his rice into a bowl, and grabbed his chopsticks from the drawer. Tendou tapped the seat next to him, signalling for Ushijima to sit with them.“So,” Tendou continued to tease. “Did you give him it?”

“No.” Ushijima ate a mouthful of rice, giving himself time to hide his stress. “He came in the store today… With his girlfriend.”For the first time, Tendou and Semi stayed quiet. “It was…” he considered his choice of words.“A little awkward.”Ushijima put his chopsticks down, the wave of nausea from earlier was back. “I don’t want to upset anyone.All I wanted to do was give him something nice.”

Semi, Tendou, and Leon could see the out of place sadness in his demeanour. Tendou pushed the last egg tart towards Ushijima.“Don’t feel down Wakatoshi-kun. I’m sorry.I will stop teasing you.”Tendou patted Ushijima’s arm.“You’re just being kind, despite the fact he’s your mortal enemy,” he added in a joke. “So, don’t worry if he rejects your gift, because Semi can just wear them, haha!” Ushijima smiled up at Tendou.

“I don’t know when I’ll get to give it to him.” Ushijima picked his chopsticks back up.“I’m at the all Japan meet next weekend. So I can’t eat that egg tart either,” he laughed sadly.

“Nooo,” Tendou cried. “What a shame!” he held the tart in his hands. “I guess that I will just have to eat it for you then.” Tendou pretended to cry as he ate the tart.

Semi punched him in the arm to shut him up. “You’re such a fucking pig.”

* * *

The greatest thing, in Ushijima’s opinion, about the monthly meeting of the Under 19 volleyball team, was how confident it left him feeling. It was hard work, but the whole team were good friends; it was a welcome change of pace from school life.That weekend, Ushijima had finally perfected a handstand, he couldn’t wait to impress Tendou with his talent. 

Ushijima made his way to the metro platform for his last connecting train of the journey home. 

The last 4 days had filled him with a new sense of positivity in himself. Ushijima had gotten back into taking time to meditate in the morning.He’d really reflected on the stresses in his life, and let them wash away from his mind. Ushijima had accidentally left the gift box in the bottom of his bag.It originally weighed him down like a stone, but in his new improved zen state, it now served as a gesture of friendship. Life was too short to tie himself up in a grudge he’d never really held.If Oikawa didn’t want to change his feelings, that was fine.But for Ushijima, he was now a friend to the universe, including a friend to Oikawa Tooru.

The train pulled into the platform. It was a Sunday night, and the platform and carriage on the metro train were empty. Ushijima stepped onto the train, and took a seat in the centre of a near empty carriage. 

As the train took off, he recognised an all too familiar voice talking on the phone. He looked towards the bottom of the carriage, and without fail, there he was; Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa groaned, frustrated. “Can’t we just meet to talk about this,” he sat hunched forward, staring at the floor. “Please…listen to me,” he sighed, rubbing his forehead.“No, I-I-” the person on the other end of the phone interjected. He exasperatedly tried to speak, but he couldn’t get a word in edgewise.“No, no, no.Please, we don’t have to do this now. I-“ He got cut off.Oikawa tossed his phone onto the seat next to him.He leant further forwards, his head on his knees.Oikawa cursed under his breath, and began to cry. Ushijima stared gormlessly, watching Oikawa’s quiet sobs, unknowing what to do.

He looked around, it was as if none of the other passengers had even noticed the conversation, only him. Ushijima looked through his bag and found a packet of tissues.He made his way to the bottom of the carriage. 

On hearing the footsteps Oikawa looked up, his tear stained face was red and puffy. “Oh, fuck off Ushiwaka,” he spat when he realised who it was.“You’re the last person I want to see right now.” Oikawa sat forward again, and tried to hold in his sobs.

Ushijima took the seat next to him. He held out the packet of tissues, and Oikawa’s phone to him. Reluctantly, Oikawa sat up.He accepted the tissues and pocketed his phone. “Thanks,” his voice was quiet.The two sat in silence whilst the train pulled into the next station. Some of the people near Oikawa got off, leaving them alone in their half of the carriage.

Oikawa rested his head back on the seat. “I just got dumped,” he shrugged, laughing off the situation. His weak laugh soon faded back to a distant frown.

Ushijima’s mind wandered to the gift box in his bag. Now was not the time, even if it might diffuse the situation a little.

“I don’t know why I’m getting so upset,” Oikawa wiped away the few stray tears that still flowed. “I didn’t even love her.” His voice broke a little over the word ‘love.’“That’s the problem.” he smiled at Ushijima weakly, his eyes welling up again.

Their silent space continued as no one got on at the next station. Oikawa took out another tissue and blew his nose.“She told me I was selfish,” he mumbled quietly into the tissue.

Ushijima didn’t quite hear him. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“She said I’m selfish,” Oikawa sighed, folding the tissue. “Me?” he joked in an incredulous voice. “Selfish?” the statement made Ushijima chuckle.“I have been with Mayumi-chan for 10 whole weeks! I’ve barely seen Iwa-chan, let alone Mattsun and Makki-chan.I get lunch with her everyday, I’ve spent so much money on her, and she calls me,” he points to himself. “Me.Selfish.For wanting to spend time with my friends, for wanting to play volleyball.I was never selfish.”Ushijima quietly listened to his rant.“Ushiwaka-chan,” he addressed in a less irritable tone. “Am I selfish?” His face showed he was after a real answer.

“Hmmm…” Ushijima considered his answer.

Oikawa let out a loud laugh. “That’s not what I wanted to hear.”

“Selfish, I can understand.” Ushijima began.

“Oh, thanks,” Oikawa scoffed.

“No,” Ushijima had not finished. “I can understand why someone may call you selfish. I perhaps would have used a better word to describe you. Something like driven, or focused.”This was the longest the two of them had talked outside of volleyball, Ushijima spoke honestly. “You’re passionate, and it shows in your successes.You’re incredibly smart academically, and incredibly talented at sports.It may be selfish to chase after being the best, but at the same time, knowing what you want, in my opinion, is highly admirable. I will always wish you every future success.”

Oikawa screwed up his face, as he began to cry again. “Ushi-saaaann,” he whined, “You’re making me cry, you bastard.” He threw his snotty tissue at Ushijima. “I really cannot cope with you, of all people, being nice to me.”

“I am always nice,” Ushijima replied, confused.

“You,” Oikawa scoffed, “are the most annoying person I’ve ever met.”

“Hmm…” Ushijima contemplated, looking up. “That is how I would describe you.You’re definitely more annoying than selfish.”

The train pulled into another empty platform. The last remaining passengers left the carriage. It was just the two of them alone now. The open doors let the frosty winter night breeze in, making Oikawa shiver.

“You know, Oikawa-san,” Ushijima broke the silence. “I don’t hate you.Truthfully, you confuse me a lot of the time. But I really have come to view you as my friend,” he turned to face Oikawa, smiling.

Oikawa’s eyebrows rose. “Haaaaaah, really?” he leant back in his seat. It was a lot to take in.

“Yes, really.” Ushijima nodded, for once, maintaining eye contact with Oikawa Tooru.

After a few moments, Oikawa sighed, screwing his face up. “Hhhhhhhhh.I officially give up dating girls.I don’t think I’ll ever understand them.” He crossed his legs, sitting up straighter.“I guess you’ll have to be my date at the party on Friday.” 

Ushijima’s face rapidly blushed. He scowled in confusion, making Oikawa laugh. 

“I’m just kidding.” He winked. “But, if you’re free Friday night, honestly I‘d happily have you as my date.”

Ushijima hadn’t taken a breath since Oikawa had started talking.

“You’ve been the nicest person to me all day…all week actually.” Oikawa blushed a little himself.

Ushijima finally took a breath. He had promised himself to be kinder to Oikawa, but a party was a big social step for him.Before he knew what words were stumbling out of his mouth, Ushijima agreed to it. “Uh, um. Okay. I’ll go with you.”

“Really?” Oikawa was surprised. The blush of his cheeks deepened. “I guess I’ll have to give you my Line ID then.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket. “My personal Line ID,” he laughed.“Not the one I give to girls that confess to me.”

* * *

Ushijima floated into the dormitory still bewildered. He could hear the sounds of everyone in the common area.He dumped his things in the doorway of his and Tendou’s room and ghosted down the hallway to the kitchen.

The tables were pushed to the side of the room. Sat in the kitchen was Tendou, Semi, Leon, and Shirabu, with Goshiki sat in the middle of the room on a chair, wearing a bin bag cape. Semi was halfway through cutting his hair.

“Welcome home!” all the boys called out to him. They started asking him how his trip went, but all Ushijima could think about was showing them his phone.

He outstretched his arm. “Oikawa Tooru just gave me his Line ID and asked me to be his date to a party.”

The boys started to freak out, excited. “Whaaaatt!!”Tendou yelled, taking Ushijima’s phone. They were all astonished at the encounter.Tendou had started a rumour whilst Ushijima was away, that Ushijima had a crush on Oikawa. No one had believed him, but Semi, Leon and Shirabu now stared between each other, not really sure what to think.

“Oops,” Semi mumbled, accidentally snipping Goshiki’s hair in the madness.

“AAAH!” Goshiki squealed. “Semi-san, you can’t say ‘Oops’ whilst you cut my hair!” he panicked. Shirabu laughed at the triangle of hair missing from the middle of Goshiki’s fringe.

“Ohhhh…Sorry. I can fix it,” Semi apologised, trying to comb it better. “Now you match Kenjirou-kun,” he laughed, making Goshiki freak out louder than before.

* * *

Ushijima would be lying if he said he hadn’t worried about the party all week. 

Tendou had picked out outfits for him to wear, and Semi had immediately stopped him from leaving the dorm in Tendou’s choice of dungarees. Semi dressed Ushijima more simply.Just a plain oversized dark shirt, and some black jeans that Semi insisted on Ushijima buying as they made his thighs look incredible. Semi tried to ignore the way Ushijima’s puffy winter coat ruined the casual beauty of his outfit, but Ushijima would not leave the house without it.“I’m not risking catching a cold,” was his argument that Semi couldn’t be bothered to contest. They waved him off out of the dormitory, and Ushijima made his way to the address that Oikawa had sent him.

> _⌈ 〒***-**** Meet you there at 8 Ushi~chan ☆⌒(≧▽° )y⌋_

“He’s my date.” Oikawa linked his arm with Ushijima. Everyone laughed.Ushijima was clearly not in on the joke. 

Ushijima looked around the crowd in the town house, and couldn’t see a single person he knew. Maybe Oikawa was right to always tease him, maybe he really was a sheltered private school boy.

When Ushijima had arrived, Oikawa had been waiting outside, already a little tipsy, drink in hand. He quickly bundled Ushijima in from the cold.As fast as Oikawa had introduced Ushijima, he had left him.

The crowd from the front of the door had dissipated, leaving Ushijima in the genkan by himself. He hung up his coat, and sadly made his way to the kitchen.

Ushijima had been secretly excited to see into the world of Oikawa Tooru. The world of Oikawa Tooru where he always got people to do karaoke at a party. The world of Oikawa Tooru where he had a new girlfriend every week.Ushijima really wanted to see if that was all true, if there was more to his personality than just infuriatingly stubborn player on a volleyball court.

Most people were currently in the front room where the music was playing, leaving the kitchen a quiet refuge. Ushijima considered making a drink for himself, but as he stared at the bottles of half empty spirits, he really didn’t know where to start.

“Oiii, Ushijima-san,” a boy with curly hair and sleepy eyes called out to Ushijima. He waved an alcopop towards Ushijima, smiling.Ushijima accepted the white peach flavoured light beer. Ushijima studied the boy, and his pink haired companion.

“Ah,” he remembered their faces. “2 and 3 from Aobajohsai High?”

Number 3 laughed, he was sitting at the kitchen island. “Yeh, I’m Hanamaki, and that’s Matsukawa.” He gestured to one of the bar stools across from them. “Have a seat with us, number 1 from Shiratorizawa.”

“What you doing here Ushijima-san? This isn’t really your crowd.”Matsukawa asked, sitting back down next to Hanamaki.

“I’m Oikawa’s date.” He shrugged.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughed. “He says that to all the girls,” Hanamaki teased.

Mastsukawa sighed, popping open another bottle of lemon vodka alcopop. “I don’t know how he pulled Mayumi-chan, she’s so hot.She’s in my class.”

Hanamaki hummed in agreement. “She was too good for him.” He stuffed a giant handful of potato crisps in his mouth. “His girlfriend dumped him, by the way,” Hanamaki told Ushijima.

Ushijima swirled his peach beer; he didn’t know whether or not they knew he’d been with Oikawa whilst the dumping had happened.

“Must be hard though,” Matsukawa continued. “Knowing you’re dating someone who will never love you.” Hanamaki continued to shovel crisps into his mouth.“Did you know he’s gay?” Matsukawa asked Ushijima. “Granted he only admits it after a couple of drinks, but he’s definitely got with more guys than girls.”

Ushijma was stunned, unsure how to react. He shook his head.“It’s not really any of my business to know.” Ushijima took a long sip of his beer.

“Mmmm,” Hanamaki licked the salt from his fingers. “He’s getting better at hiding it.Mayu-chan was his longest girlfriend ever. But I always feel sorry for the girls who confess to him.They’re expecting a real boyfriend, not one that will dump them to shag the first boy he meets at a party,” he made light of it. “He might get off with you tonight if you’re not careful.” Hanamaki winked at Ushijima.

Ushijima’s mind was racing, thoughts he couldn’t really stop. Out of all of his friends, Oikawa included, if there was one person he wouldn’t mind kissing, it was Oikawa.

Ushijima knew he was blushing.

Hanamaki smiled deviously. “Are you blushing Ushijima-saaaan?” he leant over the island, putting his face in touching distance of Ushijima’s.

Ushijima pulled away, placing the cold can against his cheek. “No, no,” he kept his voice unemotional.“My face often flushes when I drink alcohol. I think it’s genetic.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were having none of it. “Suuurrre it is Ushijima-san.”

Ushijima finished his drink. “I should probably go find him,” he stood from the bar stool.

“I wouldn’t go looking if I were you, he’s probably in the garden with Sugawara-kun.” Matsukawa winked, handing Ushijima two more drinks. “You’re gonna need both for yourself.”

* * *

Ushijima did not go looking in the garden.

On his way out of the bathroom, Ushijima had bumped into a few of his classmates from first year. It was really nice to catch up with them, they had a few drinks together, and they convinced him to join in with a song on karaoke. He felt grateful for their company, not bothered that his date had ditched him.It had been an enjoyable night.

A couple of hours passed, and Ushijima was ready to get home. Ushijima considered leaving without finding Oikawa.Though as he was about to find Matsukawa and Hanamaki to pass the message on to Oikawa that he had left, Oikawa tripped straight into him.

“Ushijima-san!” Oikawa slurred in a smile. He patted Ushijima on the shoulder.“I’m so glad to see you.” Ushijima could sense an anxiety in his body language.

“I was just coming to find you. I’m leaving to get the night bus home now.” Ushijima held onto Oikawa’s elbow to steady him.

“I’ve not seen you all night!” he pouted.Oikawa was very drunk. Ushijima himself was tipsy, but he was not swaying from side to side like Oikawa. “I’ll get the bus with you!”

Ushijima twisted his eyebrows in confusion. “Are you sure you can get home?”Ushijima didn’t exactly know where Oikawa lived, but he knew it wasn’t near his school building.

“Yeah!” Oikawa punched Ushijima’s arm with barely any force at all. “I’m gonna stay with Iwa~chan anyway, he looks after me when I’m hungover.” Oikawa smiled drunkenly.

“Okay then.” Ushijima grabbed his belongings from the genkan, thankful that his shoes hadn’t been accidentally taken by someone else. It was still early in the night as they left.At 11pm, the house party was still lively.It made Ushijima worry why Oikawa was leaving so early.

Oikawa danced out into the road as they made their way back down to the main road to catch the bus. “I’ll race you,” Oikawa shouted back at Ushijima, haphazardly Naruto-running the last 20 metres to the bus stop. Ushijima chased after him, all the liquid that sloshed in his belly made him regretting it immensely.

As his alcohol fuelled heartbeat thrummed in his ears, Ushijima asked, “Oikawa-san, why have you left so early?” He stopped to catch his breath.He wished there was a convenience store open so he could buy some indigestion relief.

Oikawa twirled into the bus stop seat. “Hmmmmmmm,” he outstretched his legs, leaning against the glass. “I just wanted to come home.” he shrugged, combing a loose curl of hair behind his ear.

Ushijima stopped to notice Oikawa’s bruised knuckles. He frowned, and Oikawa caught his stare, moving them into his lap out of sight. 

“What is that?” Ushijima asked quietly.

“Ahhh, it’s nothing,” he waved. He stared down with his feet.“I got into a fight with my ex-girlfriend's older brother… Oops.” He smirked. “Drunk me just can’t help himself,” he laughed, rubbing his sore hands.Ushijima sat down next to him.“Right… so there I was,” Oikawa began to tell the tale, with no indication from Ushijima that he wanted to know or not. “I was just minding my own business, catching up with an old friend, if you know what I mean,” he winked.Ushijima didn’t know what he meant.“So, we’re fooling around like we always do.Next thing, this guy walks over in a mood, and he shoves me away from my friend and says to me,” Oikawa cleared his throat ready to make an impression of the boys voice. “ _How dare you, you broke my sister’s heart, you cocksucking prick._ ” The impression of the deep voice was terrible. “And I,” Oikawa rolled his eyes laughing.“I say to him, in my naïvety, because I’d never met him before in my life. _Who’s your sister?_ and, oops,” Oikawa threw his hands up, “it was my most recent ex. Mayumi-chan.”Oikawa rested his head back on the glass shelter they sat in. He chuckled, ending with a sigh.“I’m such an idiot.So he started swinging for me. Ahh… Poor Suga-chan, he was the one with me.” Oikawa turned his head to Ushijima.In the street lamplight, Ushijima could see bruises slowly growing on Oikawa’s cheekbone. “I don’t really remember much of the fight.He punched me in the stomach, and I threw up all over him.That much I do remember.So I came running out of the garden, and that’s when I bumped into you.” Oikawa shrugged again. “Ahhhhhh.” Oikawa screwed up his face, sitting forwards.“I really hope Koushi-kun is ok.I should text him.I shouldn’t have left him.”Oikawa pulled out his phone from his pocket, opening Line.“He’s an emotional drunk.He gets sensitive.”

Ushijima tried to find the name in his brain. “Is he number 2 from Karasuno?”

“Yeh.” Oikawa smiled fondly. “I love Suga-chan, I really do. It’s sad that it would never work out between us.” Oikawa finished off his message, carefully picking out an kaomoji emoticon before sending. “He’s got best friend issues, I’ve got best friend issues.” Oikawa pointed to himself.“Hey, I’ve got a lot of issues, haha,” he laughed it off.He let out a deep sigh, after putting his phone back in his pocket.“Maybe one day,” his voice was small.“In the future when he’s less scared about his parents’ knowing what he gets up to. Ah,” Oikawa distracted himself.“I need to text Iwa~chan.”Oikawa laughed, fully paying attention to Ushijima sat with him.“Why am I telling you all this?Sorry, I have a bad habit of rambling when I’ve had a little too much to drink.”

“I’ve noticed,” Ushijima added with a smile.

Oikawa shoved Ushijima. “Rude.You know, Ushiwaka-chan, this is the perfect time to tell me any stories you like. Because I will 100% forget them by the morning.” He turned to face Ushijima.

“I don’t really have anything to say.” Ushijima turned a little more to face Oikawa better.

“Really?” Oikawa questioned, leaning forwards. “Are you sure?No tales of weird dating mishaps? Have you ever kissed anyone?Do you have any best friend issues too?”

Ushijima blushed, staring down the street in the direction the bus would come. “I don’t know if I want to answer.”

Oikawa placed his hand excitedly on Ushijima’s shoulder. “Please tell me.” 

Ushijima couldn’t meet his gossip-loving gaze. “My first kiss is a little weird.” 

Oikawa gasped gleefully. “Please tell me the story.” he whispered.

Ushijima leant out of Oikawa’s grasp. “There isn’t really a story.We’ve never spoken about it. I’ve never told anyone.” he sighed, the alcohol was convincing him to talk a little bit too much too. “Last New Year’s, Tendou kissed me.I don’t even remember what led up to that.It happened.That's the story.” Ushijima looked up at Oikawa, who was visually trying to remember who Tendou was.

Oikawa suddenly gasped, gripping his fingers into Ushijima’s shoulder. “That awful middle blocker!?” he questioned entirely affronted.“You kissed the goblin boy!?” Oikawa wheezed. “Ushijima Wakatoshi kisses boys as well?” he taunted making kissy noises.

Ushijima felt his face getting redder and redder, and it wasn’t just from the alcohol. “Stop it.I don’t kiss boys,” he spoke sharply, shrugging off Oikawa’s hold.“I’ve only kissed one.”

Oikawa calmed down, sitting back quietly. Having no reaction at all made Ushijima feel even worse.

“I hadn’t thought about it until now.” Ushijima broke the silence. He regretted his need to ask the next question. His voice as low as a whisper. “How do you even know if that’s something you want to do in the first place?” Ushijima started to bounce his leg anxiously.

Oikawa placed a hand on Ushijima’s leg, stopping the bounce. “Well,” he began.“From my experience, my sad sad experience. When you know, you just know.”He gave Ushijima a sympathetic smile. “Kissing girls sucks.” he exclaimed.“Kissing boys,” he patted Ushijima. “That my friend, is on an entirely different level of existence.Which sometimes I find terrifying,” he chuckled. “You just gotta try stuff out and see what feels right for you.”

Oikawa jumped up to flag the bus down. Ushijima felt saved from the conversation he’d not allowed himself to talk about ever.

* * *

As the bus pulled up, Oikawa stumbled, missing the step up to the bus twice. Ushijima had to grab him under the arm to help him onto the bus.Oikawa burped a thank you, whilst he scanned his return ticket at the bus driver’s dismissive expression. Ushijima bowed an apology to the driver, and let Oikawa guide him to the back of the bus. 

“Your seat, sir.” Oikawa gracefully gestured for Ushijima to take the window seat. Ushijima obliged, bowing thank you, and took his seat.The night bus was quiet for a Friday. A few people making their way home from work, an old man who had fallen asleep, and a group of tipsy women laughing together on their way back home after a few drinks.

Oikawa flopped in the seat next to Ushijima, resting his head on Ushijima’s shoulder. No one was paying attention to them, but Ushijima couldn’t help but feel self conscious. Oikawa looked up at Ushijima’s apprehensive face.He laughed.“Your face looks stupid upside down.” He poked Ushijima’s blushing cheeks.“You look better when you smile, haha.”

Oikawa pulled his phone out of his pocket, opening the front camera. “Smile Ushi-chan.”Oikawa proceeded to snap the worst, low angle chin shot image to exist of Ushijima. Oikawa’s face took up most of the image, he was throwing a peace sign winking.Ushijima looked lost and confused in the top corner of the image. Oikawa laughed hard at it, and sent it in a message to Iwaizumi.

> _ ⌈ On my way home, see you soon xxxxxxxxxx (  ⌒▽⌒ )y ⌋ _

“Hey, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa began, closing his eyes, still rested against Ushijima’s side. “What’s your favourite food?”

“My favourite food?” Ushijima thought, adjusting his sitting position to make Oikawa’s head a little comfier. “Hayashi rice.” he answered simply.

“Hmm, okay.” Oikawa accepted the answer. “Any particular reason?”

“Well, it is inexpensive in the school canteen-” Oikawa burst into laughter cutting Ushijima off.

He sat up, staring at Ushijima. “Are you joking?Are you really that boring Ushijima? It’s your favourite because it’s cheap?Ushi-jii-san!!!! Grandpa-chan!”

Ushijima looked out of the window, ignoring Oikawa’s taunts. “Yes, there is that.It is my favourite because it is a filling hearty meal…” he sighed, and added “But, as well it reminds me of my family. It is something my mum would cook when I lived at home.”

Oikawa’s face dropped. “Oh shit, I’m sorry for laughing.”He sat back in his seat properly. “Is it hard being away from your family?I don’t think I could cope living at school.”

“You don’t have to feel sorry.” Ushijima brushed it off. “I’ve been boarding at school since first grade.I’m used to being away,” he shrugged.

Oikawa pouted, leaning his head back on Ushijima again, further into Ushijima’s collarbone than before. “Poor lonely Ushi-chan.”

Oikawa slowly reached out for Ushijima’s hand that was closest to him.

Ushijima could feel his own heartbeat in his chest; knowing Oikawa would no doubt hear it as well, he felt embarrassed. Ushijima didn’t particularly feel under the influence any longer, but all of a sudden the room was spinning and he was nauseous. Oikawa’s hands were cold against his as Oikawa brushed against the rough skin patch on his palm from years of volleyball abuse. 

“Your hands are so warm.” Oikawa commented quietly, putting both of his hands around Ushijima’s to leech their warmth.

“Your hands are too cold.” he stuttered back.

Oikawa laughed. “Cold hands, warm heart.” He looked up at Ushijima through his eyelashes, and winked.

“What does that make me?” Ushijima trying to hide the adrenaline rush in his voice. He tentatively placed his left hand over Oikawa’s, warming both of Oikawa’s cold hands between his. “Warm hands, good circulation?”

Oikawa snorted a laugh. “I guess.”

Their moment sat together was peaceful, Ushijima felt genuinely happy. Hesitating for a moment, Ushijima placed his head to the side, leaning closer into Oikawa. As the bus made its way through the orange glow of the quiet suburbs on its long winding night bus route up the mountain, it was just the two of them, the sleeping man at the front, and another woman in work clothing yawning into her book. Ushijima closed his eyes. It felt nice, the two of them being together.He matched his breathing with Oikawa’s slow and sleepy rhythm.He couldn’t pin down why he felt so peaceful, despite the fact that the alcohol in his stomach was churning around, making it feel like there were butterflies trapped in there. 

Maybe Oikawa had a point earlier. _When you know, you know._

Ushijima found himself chuckling. The one day he didn’t have his bag with him.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, stirring from his rest. “What are you laughing at?”

Ushijima scratched the back of his neck nervously, sitting up. “This is going to sound stupid,” he muttered, shaking as he held in the stupidity of how he felt having to admit buying Oikawa a gift. Oikawa sat up, leaving Ushijima’s side feeling too light.Ushijima snorted one last laugh, watching Oikawa’s face searching for answers. “Forgive me.It was foolish of me.” He shook his head.

“Ushijima-chan, you can’t just bait me like this.” Oikawa whined. “Tell me!”

“All those weeks ago,” he started, “that Sunday we sat with each other on the bus.” Oikawa glanced up remembering, following the story. Ushijima sighed exasperatedly.“Why do you never wear gloves?” It came out in a laugh.

“Huh?” Oikawa stared at his hands. They were wind chapped, with eczema patches between his knuckles, and on his wrist. “Oh, I’m too lazy to find some when I leave the house.Usually I’m in too much of a rush.”

Ushijima stared dumbfounded, his mouth open. “Seriously?” he scoffed.

“Seriously,” he replied to Ushijima.

“You’re in too much of a rush to look after yourself, but you make enough time to get coffee every morning. You don’t see the problem with that?” Ushijima turned to Oikawa in his seat.

“Not really, I get eczema regardless.” he muttered. Ushijima took his cold hands in his again.

“That is idiotic.” He shook his head, and huffed out deeply. “I…I bought you a pair of gloves,” he finally admitted, too ashamed to meet Oikawa’s eyes staring down at their hands linked together. He brushed his thumb gently over the back of Oikawa’s bruised hand.“And a scarf.I bought you a glove and scarf set.” He closed his eyes laughing. “I’ve been carrying them around with me for weeks.They've been to Tokyo and back. This is the one night I don’t have them with me,” He hid his face in his hands, he felt like he was blushing all over. “It was stupid of me.I never found the right time to give it to you.”

Oikawa tentatively peeled Ushijima’s hands off his face. Oikawa kept hold of Ushijima’s hands.Ushijima met Oikawa’s eyes. Oikawa’s face was hard to read, he was looking into Ushijima’s eyes, searching. “Seriously?” he repeated gently.

Ushijima nodded his head shamefully. “I never expected you to accept the gift. So I never gave it to you.I just couldn’t get the idea out of my head. I needed to get it out of my system.” He felt so flustered admitting this to the person who had been at the front of his mind for months now.

“Of course I would have accepted it, idiot,” Oikawa uttered suddenly, stopping Ushijima’s fluttering heartbeat. Oikawa’s gaze was still searching, his eyes were welling up with tears. “Of course I would have accepted.That is really kind.You really didn’t have to.” Oikawa dropped Ushijima’s hands, pushing his own fingers into his tear ducts.“I’m gonna cry my contact lenses out. Fuck’s sake, Ushibaka.” he cried in a laugh.

As Oikawa attempted to stop himself crying by fanning his face with his hands, his phone began to ring. It was a video call from Iwaizumi.“Ohhh nooo,” Oikawa muttered.“Mum’s calling.” 

Oikawa’s facial expression totally changed, not a hint of the fact he had almost cried, just an obnoxious smile plastered on his face. “Moshi moshi, Iwa-chan!” He waved a peace sign in front of his face.

Iwaizumi was a grainy figure in the phone, laid in bed in the dark. “What bus are you on, idiot?” his voice digitally crackled out.

“Moshi moshi to you too,” Oikawa pouted, his voice whiny. “What bus are we on, Ushi-chan?” Oikawa asked energetically.

“Good evening, Iwaizumi-san. We are travelling on the 808 night bus,” Ushijima spoke to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi blew a sigh down the microphone. “Bakawa, I am losing years of my life simply knowing you.” He pinched his eyebrows. “You are literally the most idiotic person I know.”

“Waaahhhh! Iwa-chaaan,” Oikawa pretended to cry. “Ushi-chan he’s so meaaan,” he buried his head in Ushijima’s shoulder.

“Have you gone up the mountain pass yet?” Iwaizumi snapped. He was disgruntled, muttering inaudibly under his breath.

“Around 10 minutes ago,” Ushijima recalled. Oikawa sat up, using the video window of himself like a mirror to fix his hair.

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi stressed. His brow was furrowed.

“Hajime-kuuuunnn,” Oikawa whined, bringing the phone close to his face. “You’re meant to use my first name lovingly!Not scolding me like you’re my Moooommmmm.”

Ushijima felt sorry for Iwaizumi, Oikawa was acting truly excruciating.

“I don’t see the problem,” Oikawa lolled his head to rest against Ushijima once more. “The night bus route is a big circle,” he wiggled his finger in a loop in front of his camera.

Iwaizumi shook with anger. “No,” he spoke slow, patronising. “We have had this conversation before.” Iwaizumi enunciated every word. “The 800 route does not go West,” he wiggled his finger like Oikawa had, in a straight line to the right. “It only goes North.” he turned his upwards finger movement into a middle finger.“If you’ve already passed the shrine, you need to get off with Ushijima-san at the school, and get the fucking train back to my house. Idiot.”

Ushijima looked out of the window, watching the shrine pass them by. “If it’s too difficult,” he spoke softly, “you could stay in the dormitory till morning…”

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa shook their heads in unison. “Nooooo,” they quickly cut off Ushijima. 

“You really don’t know what you’re getting into.” Iwaizumi’s expression was appalled. “Hungover Tooru is a burden only I can handle.”

“Iwa-chan will look after me. Don’t worry,” Oikawa smiled fondly at Ushijima.

“Just make sure he gets on the train, Ushijima-san,” Iwaizumi mentioned.“Oikawa,” his tone sharp again.“Do not miss the last train, I will meet you at my station.”

“Aww,” Oikawa cooed. “Iwa-chan cares about me,” speaking in a baby voice.

“No, I don’t.” Iwaizumi’s tone was flat. “Call me when you’re at the station, don’t forget. Shittykawa.”Iwaizumi hung up before Oikawa could tease him any further.

Ushijima rang the bell for his stop.

“You can give me your gift.” Oikawa looked up from his phone sheepishly. “Better late than never.”He patted Ushijima’s knee reassuringly.

Ushijima’s stomach lurched, ready to explode. “Of course.” his voice was shaking.

* * *

Ushijima showed Oikawa into the main dormitory building. It was a little past midnight, and Ushijima was terrified that the night staff would catch them. Non school members were prohibited from entering school grounds.Even more so at night.

“Ushi-chan,” Oikawa’s voice echoed loudly up the stairway. Ushijima almost tripped backwards down the stairs.“I gotta pee.” he sang.Oikawa laughed at Ushijima’s worried face continuing to bellow. “I also really gotta brush my teeth, my mouth still tastes of puke, you have a spare toothbrush right?”

“Please, Oikawa-san. You have to be quiet,” Ushijima whispered, stopping Oikawa from opening the main door to his floor. Ushijima silently pushed open the door.He peeked down the dark corridor, thankful there was nobody hanging around. Ushijima never broke rules, this was a nerve-racking experience.

Oikawa snuck up quietly behind him, grabbing Ushijma’s hand. “Okay. I’ll be quiet,” he whispered into Ushijima’s ear, sending goosebumps across his body. Ushijima jumped, causing Oikawa to laugh loudly again.

Ushijima clicked open the door to his flat, breathing a sigh of relief. The kitchen door was closed, everyone was in their rooms.The hallway glowed with the light from under some bedroom doors, leaving just enough light to see. 

Shirabu studied best at night, and Goshiki needed to fall asleep with the light on. It was a happy medium for them both.

“Wow, you really live here? This is so nice,” Oikawa spoke loudly again, breaking Ushijima’s reassuring feeling. He tumbled noisily over his feet whilst he kicked his shoes off in the genkan.If people were asleep, they weren’t likely to be now. “You really share this space with 6 boys? It's so clean!”

Ushijima shushed him, holding onto Oikawa’s arm as he stepped up into the dark hallway. Even in the relative darkness, Oikawa’s inquisitive look was endearing to Ushijima.It was unbelievable to Ushijima that he could ever feel like this, least of all, have feelings of more than friendship for Oikawa Tooru.

Ushijima slid open his bedroom door. He opened the door to their en suite, finding Oikawa one of the spare toothbrushes in the cabinet. 

Tendou was laid in Ushijima’s bed, watching something on his laptop. Tendou mouthed the words “what the fuck!” to Ushijima. 

Ushijima made his way into the room, leaving Oikawa to it. He was blushing hard whilst he picked up his bag at the bottom of the bed.

“I know.” he mouthed back.

“Who’s in the toilet?” Tendou whispered, turning the lamp on for Ushijima to see better. Ushijima pulled the gift box out of his bag. It was a little battered about, but it was still intact.He waved the box at Tendou.

“No way!” Tendou was desperate to yell, he screamed in a whisper. “Is he staying the night?” 

“No!” Ushijima quickly interrupted. “Tendou.” Ushijima’s heart hadn't stopped racing, adrenaline surging through every cell in his body. “I think,” he kept his voice low.“I think… I have a crush on Oikawa Tooru.”

Tendou bounced up and down on the bed, unreservedly blown away. The sound of his celebrating was cut off with the sound of the toilet flushing.

Tendou dove back under the covers, restoring his original position behind his laptop.

Oikawa poked his head into the room, waving at Tendou. “Sorry for the intrusion,” he smiled friendly.

Tendou waved back, looking as uninterested as he could muster.

“Ushi-chan do you wanna?” he nodded to the doorway, signalling with his head that he was ready to leave.

“O-oh—okay,” he couldn’t get any words out. Ushijima stumbled out of the room, into the corridor with Oikawa. He could hear Tendou’s snigger from behind him at his misstep.

* * *

Ushijima finally found his words as they reached the genkan.

He closed his eyes, taking a moment before speaking the words. “Tooru-san…”

Oikawa snapped his head around to face Ushijima, catching the use of his first name. For the first time since entering the school grounds, Oikawa was silent.

“This is my gift for you.” Ushijima passed the box into Oikawa’s unsteady grasp.

Ushijima felt like he was seeing Oikawa with a whole new perspective. There, in the faint warm glow from the bedroom light, Oikawa was beautiful. Ushijima’s legs had turned to jelly; he felt they would give way at any moment if he moved. 

Oikawa carefully unpackaged the tissue paper wrapping. He held the gloves in his hands, and Ushijima could tell they would be a perfect fit. Oikawa smiled bashfully.

"Thank you,” his voice was honest. “I really mean it."He lifted his head to meet Ushijima’s tender gaze. Oikawa quickly wiped away a tear forming in his eyes.“This is so kind, Wakatoshi-kun," his voice choked. Ushijima in turn was overcome by the sincerity of his words.

Ushijima gently stepped down into the genkan. Bridging the gap that was left between them.He reached out his arms, and hugged Oikawa. Oikawa hugged back into the embrace. 

It felt good. Oikawa was warm, the hug was comforting. Oikawa cuddled his head into Ushijima’s collar bone, trying to cover his overwhelmed tears. His hair smelt warm, of cherry blossom scented conditioner.Ushijima wasn't the best when it came to initiating physical contact, but he felt such a sense of ease holding the other boy. An indescribable feeling washed over him that he'd been longing for for such a long time.He never noticed how touch-starved and lonely he had let himself become.

Ushijima carefully placed a small kiss on top of Oikawa's head, so small he wasn't sure if it would be noticed.

Releasing from their embrace, Ushijima caught sight of the small crowd of gawking faces up the corridor, peeking out of their respective bedroom doorways. Semi threw Ushijima a thumbs up.Ushijima felt horribly exposed."Come on, let 's get going," he told Oikawa, quickly putting on his shoes and coat.

Oikawa turned towards the corridor, and let out a laugh noticing the others. “Good night boys,” he waved to them with a wink.The faces quickly scuttled back into their rooms after being caught. Ushijima was grateful that Oikawa had taken the prying eyes lightly.

* * *

The two of them walked back to the school gates in relative silence. The night air was bitterly cold; it was the winter equinox and the long cloudless dark night froze Ushijima to his core. His teeth chattered, wishing he’d picked up his scarf in the haste of leaving.He crossed his arms over himself, huddling from the sharp wind. Oikawa was chuckling into the night air, his breath dazzled into glittering icy particles.He had put on the scarf and gloves Ushijima had bought him. “These are really soft,” he hummed happily.

Ushijima’s heart stopped, the outfit he’d envisaged from start had come to fruition. Ushijima could feel the warmth of a summer sun setting after a long evening basking Oikawa in pink and golden light. Oikawa’s laugh rang through his ears, and swelled in his heart.

Ushijima cleared his throat. “You look… Really nice.” 

Oikawa winked back.

Oikawa took a step in front of Ushijima stopping him from walking further. “You don't need to walk me back to the station. I can find my own way there.” 

Ushijima stared at him blank. “But Iwaizumi-san told me I should.” 

Oikawa let out a fond laugh. “He worries about me.You don't have to worry about me,” he patted Ushijima’s arm. “I don't feel drunk anymore.My head feels really clear. Honestly.”

Ushijima stood, unsure of what he should do. He was cold and tired, but he also wanted to make sure Oikawa got to the station safely. “If that's what you want.” Ushijima agreed sadly.

“Yeh, thank you again, for tonight,” Oikawa started to say his goodbyes. “I'll see you around.Good night Ushijima-kun.” His exit was quick.

Oikawa started to walk away, but Ushijima’s heart was running after him. This was all too unfinished, he wasn't ready to leave things that fast. 

The winter wind swirled around him freezing Ushijima in place. He felt sick.The growing space between him and Oikawa, made him panic, his heartbroken exhales twinkled in the orange street lamplights. 

“Oikawa-san—”

“Ushijima-san—”

They spoke simultaneously. Oikawa had spun back around to face him. It was as if he moved in slow motion, his hair curls perfectly falling back into place.

“You first,” Ushijima offered, his voice shaking.

“Okay.” Oikawa’s breathing was shallow. “I may have completely misread the signals, but. Ugh,” he winced, torn by conflicting emotions. He sighed, causing a glittering cloud of steam to swirl towards Ushijima and high above them. “I told myself I needed to stop making drunken decisions late at night, but I feel so sure about this.” He composed himself. “Do you, maybe, wanna go on a real date with me?” 

His voice filled Ushijima’s head with song, drawing all the air out from inside his lungs. “Yes,” he choked out.“I would like that very much.” his words echoing across the empty street. This all felt like a dream, but Ushijima felt wide awake.

Oikawa grinned to himself, walking the steps back towards Ushijima. “I don't want you going easy on me and my team though.Just because I like you doesn't mean you’re not my biggest rival anymore,” he warned.

“Absolutely.” Ushijima’s face was serious. “I wouldn't want it any other way.”

Oikawa laughed loudly. “You’re such a dumbass.I can't believe you’re making me fall in love with you.” Oikawa was stood close by Ushijima, the toes of their shoes touching. 

Ushijima carefully reached out to place his hand on Oikawa’s blushing cheeks; they were warm under his cold hands. Oikawa closed his eyes, leaning into Ushijima’s touch, placing his hand over his.Ushijima held his breath, making Oikawa laugh at him again. He let go of his hand from Oikawa’s face, but continued to hold his hand by their sides.Oikawa slowly interlocked his fingers with Ushijima’s. 

Oikawa leant upwards, placing a small kiss at the side of Ushijima’s mouth. Just the smallest touch sent an electric tingles all through Ushijima’s body. Ushijima felt incredibly out of his depth. 

Catching his breath, his voice was small. “I don't know when it happened.But as each day passes, I think I am falling in love with you too, Tooru-san,” he felt the emotion welling up into tears in his own eyes, making it hard to see as they sprung to life full of affection. Oikawa gently brushed them away, smiling fondly. 

Ushijima leant down, their foreheads touching. Oikawa lifted his mouth, giving Ushijima a sweet, soft kiss, deeper than before. Ushijima kissed him back, he felt so warm despite the cold that surrounded them.He closed his eyes; he wanted to stay this close forever.

“I have to leave now, or Iwaizumi will murder me.” Oikawa’s words brushed against Ushijima’s lips. He reluctantly pulled away, stepping back.He brought Ushijima’s hand to his face, placing a kiss on the back of his hands. “Meet me when you’re done with work on Sunday.Let’s get some ramen.”His expression was soft, smitten.

Ushijima nodded his head, he was too dazed to form a sentence.

“Good night, Wakatoshi-kun,” Oikawa waved him goodbye.

Ushijima watched Oikawa cross the road towards the station. He stayed in his place by the school gates, the sensation of Oikawa’s lips lingered against his. 

Ushijima smiled, a huge wide smile that he couldn’t stop.He placed his shaking hands against his chest, his heart was hammering. Knowing he was meeting Oikawa again, for a real date, made him overflow with anticipation of what would come next. 

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaa my dudes, thank you for getting this far.
> 
> felt so much pressure having to write for lovely annie, and i really hope that my shitty writing of short sentences and adjectives on every word is good enough content :makkipfffrr:
> 
> This is also my first Ushi/Oi i've ever written and i had such a fun time doing it, it's been about 4 years since i last wrote a fanfic and it's genuinely the longest thing i have ever sat down and written (including my uni dissertation)
> 
> The inspiration came to me from Annie's playlist, and reading the lyrics to oh my little girl by yutaka ozaki, I thought it was really sweet and Ushijima just wants Oikawa to keep warm.
> 
> The title nichiyoubi no kareshi is inspired from the shishamo song 'kanojo no nichiyoubi' i just thought it would be a funny name considering that basically everything takes place on a sunday lol
> 
> *sighs* I really don't know what to say that's useful aaaaaaaa but i hope everyone has a lovely christmas and a happy 2020!


End file.
